User blog:Superdawnfan/My top 23 total drama island redone characters
Ok i decided to tell you what i think of everyone just because i made their plot in the fanfiction doesnt mean i like them but everyone has different opinions and hey i decided to make a character for everyone who reads it that they like.so heres what i think 23rdHarold He was loyal to the bad guy after seeing people heart broke by her and even worse for one favor he likes her forever NNNNNNOOOOOOO 22ndNoah had no plotline except beth slave and after grows worthless he never even stood up for himself and did slave labor yes he did vote her off but he still shouldnt have made it so far 21stHeater was not an antagonist this version but still read gwens diary so yeah 20thEzekiel Sexist im not a girl but i still beleive were in a world of people that are eqaul 19thSadie EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE shes so annoying 18thBeth ok she's a good antagonist but in episode 9 tried to KILL lindsey i remember these being the exact lines Beth:hey lindsey wanna die Lindsey:why will it make me look prettier Beth:sure. im not going to cheer for a murder 17thEva acts like a jerk to everyone and doesnt care about her team 16thDuncan beats on harold for no reason 15thCourtney Courtney:i was youre only hope i was a councler in training i am me:annoying 14thKatie is annoying with katie but i like her more because she learned to live without sadie and cares about when others are having trouble so much 13thOwen his only personality is hes obsessed with food not enough personality 12thLewshawna no ore even the white kids joke now for the ones i like 11thBridgette shes so sweet but the reason why shes so low is because the main thing to remember her by(her last episode of TDI redone)had her puke on everyone 10thGeoff he was funny with that partyopolis thing 9thTyler was funny especially when he blew up the kicthen 8thCody i like it when he constantly ask gwen out i find it funny 7thIzzy crazy and hilarious especcialy with chef 6thTrent isnice to everybody but not bland like the real shows zoe 5thMr.coconut i love this joke 4thGwen always helped anyone in danger so nice 3rdDJ always helping others rather than himself hes such a great person and sadly was tortured by beth when he didnt deserve it 2ndLindsey shes dumb funny and could even have made it to the finale if beth didnt trick everyone 1stJustin he learned to care for others and tries to be friends with everyone i also like his relationship with lindsey and he is the most heroic of all without being bland well then again gwens sweet but hes such a great guy and the way he streses out isso funny also he is the most developed of them all well i geuss gwen beats him at that to along with trent but still i dont think he should be hated i find him underrated even if i do have only 3 fans(including myself) please give me your opinion on the comments or even do your own blog about it Category:Blog posts